TorD with Sirius
by WolfAxe
Summary: Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas holiday. The four students along with their DADA teacher Sirius Black are having a little NewYear party in Gryffindor’s common room. Harry suggests playing STRIP Truth or Dare.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas holiday. The four students along with their DADA teacher Sirius Black are having a little New-Year party in Gryffindor's common room (with spiked pumpkin juice, of course). Harry suggests playing Truth or Dare.  
  
Harry came down the stairs from his dormitory carrying a black box.  
  
"Time for Truth or Dare game! Everyone sit down on the floor and form a circle."  
  
Everyone did as they were told to. Harry put the box at his side.  
  
"OK, now I'll explain the rules..."  
  
"We know them," chorused everyone.  
  
"Well you can't know them ALL because I've just added one rule which should make the game more interesting. The new rule is that anyone who refuses to say the truth or doesn't accomplish a dare has to take off one of his clothes. Both boots are like one cloth. The same comes with socks. Now let's start."  
  
"I've got a question here. Who is going to start?"  
  
"You can be the first one, Herms."  
  
"OK then, Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"You just had to pick me... Truth I think. And please nothing harsh."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be very simple. Describe your ideal of a girlfriend."  
  
"Not very tall, with long hair, blue eyes. She should be with me because of myself and not because of my fame. And she shouldn't be a very active person. I like calmer ones."  
  
"Sounds like someone we all know *cough*Ginny*cough*"  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius." Harry and Ginny flushed while everyone else started faking coughs just like Sirius did.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. It's my turn now. So, Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Send a "Happy New Year" greeting to Snape."  
  
"Very funny, Harry, very funny. Goodbye my faithful shoes." Faking a very mournful face Sirius dramatically took off his shoes and put them aside.  
  
"Ron, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare and only dare."  
  
"Remember last summer Hermione took us all to that muggle cinema?"  
  
"Yeah, we watched that movie for kids "The Lion King"."  
  
"Yes, and since I'm so sad for having to say farewell to my beloved shoes, I need something to lighten my mood. I think that you acting like a farting wart-hog Pumbaa and singing that part of "Hakuna Matata" from the place "He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal..." (of course word HE should be changed into I) would definitely help me to get over the loss."  
  
"You're not saying that I should become a clown, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that you should become a farting wart-hog. And a singer. And that it should look very, how to say, very... very REAL."  
  
"Well, since I don't want to lose any of my clothes..."  
  
Ron with gritted teeth stood on all fours and began singing while walking around the room waggling his butt. His friends rocking with laugher didn't really help him to sadly sing the part "...and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind..." However he did such a great job in acting that in the end of the song everyone was so tired from laughing that couldn't even move. Until something happened. That 'something' was nothing else but a very loud and very smelly fart. Suddenly everyone regained their abilities to move and ran to the nearest windows looking for clean air to breathe. Well, to say the truth, they were looking for any air because it looked like there wasn't any left in the whole room. Only one man didn't run to the windows but on the contrary he was laughing hysterically in the middle of the room. It was none other that Ron himself.  
  
"Ron, what the hell has gone into your mind?! You wanted to suffocate us?" Sirius was inhaling heavily the clean night air.  
  
"What? You said it has to be very REAL. I just did what you asked me to do."  
  
"Next time, Sirius, think before giving my brother such a dare. I want to survive till my full age."  
  
"Come on guys. It's not so bad. Come back everyone and let's play further. It's my turn."  
  
However everyone got back to their places only after ten minutes since they still couldn't stand the smell in the middle of the room.  
  
"OK now, Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"I've seen enough of dares already. Truth."  
  
"Name the first boy you kissed."  
  
"Michael Corner."  
  
"The one from Ravenclaw that you dated in your fourth year?"  
  
"Yeah. OK now my..." but Ginny didn't finish her sentence because the black box (the one that Harry had brought with him earlier that evening and put at his side) started fuming and shaking so that it looked it's going to explode. Suddenly the box opened and a strident voice from it yelled: "Liar liar, pants on fire!!!" And flames from the box shot to Ginny and set her bottom of pants on fire.  
  
"Someone please give me water or I'm going to be burned alive!!"  
  
Luckily for Ginny, Sirius quickly conjured some water and spilled it on Ginny's legs.  
  
"What is that box?" Ginny asked in an angry tone.  
  
"This," said Harry pointing to the box that was now shut and standing peacefully at his side, "is one your twin brothers' invention. The Antiliar. It will do this to everyone who will try to lie while choosing the 'truth'. Sorry for forgetting to mention about it."  
  
"Sorry?! It could burn me alive!!"  
  
"Well, actually it couldn't. It only burns the clothes. Look at your legs - there are no signs of burn."  
  
"Maybe it's a truth, but my dearest brothers will still have to pay me for this. OK so, how I was saying, before this box attacked me..." This time Ginny was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"You forgot that you still have to answer the question."  
  
"But I already answered."  
  
"But you lied" said Hermione.  
  
"I didn't! This box is broken."  
  
"It isn't," said Hermione. "Remember your second year?"  
  
"Oh no. You don't mean... but that wasn't a real kiss!"  
  
"Oh I think it was."  
  
"What are you two talking about? Gin, are you going to tell us who that boy was or are you taking off something?" Ron looked expectantly at his sister.  
  
"Well he...um, his name is..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, I just had to do this *grin*. R&R people. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It seems that I forgot disclaimer in the first chapter. Sorry ff.net. I'm putting it now.  
  
Disclaimer: They are mine! I have loads of money and my own room *runs to her bedroom and notices her sister studying there* Nope, my sister still lives in the same room I do. I guess they are not mine after all.  
  
"Well he...um, his name is...Neville." Ginny blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Neville Longbottom? When? How? Why? Without my permission? How dared he?" Ron was fuming with anger.  
  
"Oh shut up big brother. Boys don't need to get your permission to kiss me. And he apologised after that. Just forget it."  
  
"Forget? I'll kill him as soon as he comes back to Hogwarts. He used you! That git..."  
  
"Calm down, Ron. You talk as if he had snogged her in a broomcloset against her will, which didn't happen, did it?" Harry looked questioning to Ginny.  
  
"Of course not! I don't believe you can even think about it! He just kissed me and that's all. Nothing more happened!"  
  
"OK everyone, let's just go on with the game. Ginny, it's your turn to ask."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. OK, Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hey I just accomplished a dare. Pick someone else."  
  
"Don't say that you're afraid of what your little sister can ask you?"  
  
"Of course I'm not scared. If you want very much then, dare!"  
  
"Oh, you're going to regret this." Ginny got up from her place and went to the window. After a few seconds she came back with one hand behind her back and a mischievous grin on her face. "While we were gasping for air by the windows I found a little creature which I know you will adore." With these words Ginny showed everyone what she had in the hand behind her back - a big black spider.  
  
"Get it out of here!" Ron jumped on his legs as white as a sheet and trembling in fear.  
  
"Well at first you'll have to kiss it. I dare you to kiss this little nice spider."  
  
"You're out of your mind if you think that I'll do it! Here," Ron hurriedly took off his shoes and put them on the ground, "one cloth is off. Now take this horrible creature out of the room!"  
  
"I think he likes being here. Why don't I just put it on the floor and let him decide where he wants to go?" And she did. Well almost. To be exact, it only looked like she was going to put it on the floor. At the last moment she moved her hand and put the spider on Ron's leg. And the fun began. Ron started screaming like a girl, hoping around the room on one leg and shaking the other one trying to shake the spider off. For the second time that evening he became a laughing-stock for everyone else in the room. After a couple of minutes of hopping and joggling Ron finally managed to take the spider off of his leg (the poor creature flew across the room and landed somewhere near the fireplace). However, he didn't look very happy. OK, he looked furious.  
  
"Ginny!!! Wait until I'll get my hands on you!!!" Luckily for her Sirius interrupted again, grabbing Ron by his hands and holding in one place while Ginny crouched behind Harry's back.  
  
"Hey calm down, Ron. You may kill her tomorrow. This night, please, no fighting. It's New Year for Heaven's sake!"  
  
"What do you mean saying that he can kill me tomorrow?"  
  
"Hey, I can't meddle in family affairs, now can I?"  
  
"OK, I agree, I'll kill her tomorrow. Now let me go."  
  
"Promise?" Sirius looked doubting.  
  
"That I'll kill her? Sure!"  
  
"No! The part about tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, that also. Yes."  
  
"OK then. But be sure that I'll watch you."  
  
When everyone sat back to their places the game started again. This time it was Ron's turn to ask.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm starting to like these dares. Dare!"  
  
"Eat a worm."  
  
"Can I cook it?"  
  
"No it has to be alive."  
  
"Can I at least make a sandwich with it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"OK, then could someone conjure me a sandwich made of bread, butter, cheese and worm?"  
  
Hermione did what he asked.  
  
"Harry you're not saying that you will actually eat it?"  
  
"Why not, Sirius?"  
  
"It's a sandwich with a worm!"  
  
"Yeah so. Worm is just the meat. Well alive, but still just a piece of meat." And with these words Harry swallowed the sandwich with one go (it was a very small one). "It's quite tasty."  
  
"Merlin, I won't be able to look at sandwiches the same way I did until now." Hermione said looking as if she was the one who just ate a warm. Not only she was looking disgusted. Everyone looked to Harry as if he'd gone crazy.  
  
"Oh come on guys, it wasn't so bad. Let's get on with the game shall we? Now, Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"I think I won't risk, truth!"  
  
"Have you ever shagged a dog in your dog form?"  
  
"What man do you think I am? Next time remind me that I shouldn't let you drink spiked pumpkin juice so much!!"  
  
"So did you?"  
  
"Of course not! Merlin, I never thought there will come such day that my godson will ask me such questions!"  
  
"Oh come on, don't act as if it is the end of the world! It's a game. Your turn."  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Hermione spitted on Ron (he was the one sitting in front of her) the pumpkin juice that she was drinking at the moment Sirius named his question.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Ron while wiping his face with a napkin.  
  
"Sorry, Ron," apologised Hermione. "And where the hell was that question from?!" this time she addressed Sirius.  
  
"Well, I think from my head. Is something wrong with it?" asked Sirius in an innocent voice. Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  
  
"It's not funny, Harry!"  
  
"Oh it is. Just two minutes ago he told that I drank too much spiked pumpkin juice and now I can say that HE is the one who drank too much. You know, Sirius, I never thought there will come such day that my godfather will ask one of his students such questions!"  
  
"What can I say? I always was a bit wild," grinned Sirius. "So Hermione, are you going to answer or what?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll just play with them a little bit and then return to almighty JKR.  
  
"I think I'll choose 'or what' this time. Don't want to leave you boys without seeing girls striping. My shoes are going to meet yours." Hermione put her shoes on the floor next to Ron's and Sirius'.  
  
"Hey, people, explain yourselves."  
  
"What is it, Ginny?"  
  
"Why the hell do you all take off shoes?"  
  
"Because it's the part of clothing that is the least necessary, you dummy."  
  
"But it's boring just seeing you three without shoes! Take off your shirts or pants. Make this game more interesting!"  
  
"Merlin, sis, when did you turn into hormone racking teenager?"  
  
"About three years ago, moron. So who's the dummy here?"  
  
"Hey, don't you dare to talk with me like this! I'm your older brother!"  
  
"Older but sillier."  
  
It seemed that the two siblings were going to begin fighting until Sirius decided to interrupt. Again.  
  
"Don't start you two. You promised me that there will be no fighting this night."  
  
"To be exact, Sirius, Ron only promised that he will kill Ginny tomorrow. He didn't mention that they won't fight," grinned Harry.  
  
"Whose part are you taking?"  
  
"I'm just being fair."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"What kind of educating is it? As my godfather you should be happy I'm such a good boy and am fair."  
  
"Not when it is against me. We need to have a long talk about what is good and what is bad, my boy," Sirius' speech was stopped by a croak coming from Hermione.  
  
"Don't want to interrupt you 'father and son' chat but would you mind leaving it for some other day? We have a hormone racking teenager here who wants to see you guys a bit less clothed so we better get back to the game or I don't know what she can do. Everyone agrees?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," chorused four voices in the room.  
  
"So now, Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Oh I think the collection of lonely shoes in this room is going to get bigger soon. Break your wand."  
  
"Hey, you know that no self-respecting wizard would do that!"  
  
"I would," intervened Sirius.  
  
"We are talking about self-respecting wizards!"  
  
"Sorry, missed that part... Wait a minute, what are you trying to say with that, Ron?" asked in mock insulted voice Sirius.  
  
"Nothing at all, forget I said something. So Ginny, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just this," she answered taking off shoes.  
  
"So who is not making this game interesting this time? Where did that speech about taking off shirts of pants go? If you would show us an example then maybe we would follow the suit." grinned Harry.  
  
"Sorry, not in the mood today. But maybe Ron would be willing to show us an example? Truth or dare, Ron?"  
  
"What the hell, truth."  
  
"Tell everyone everything about Mr Plushy."  
  
Harry, Sirius and Hermione pricked up their ears while Ron all turned red.  
  
"I heard it somewhere," remembered Harry. "I heard you saying this name in your sleep a few times!"  
  
"Still dreaming it, big brother?"  
  
"I smell an interesting story here, or is it the smell of my shoes? Back to the topic, Ron, we're waiting," said impatiently Sirius.  
  
"There's nothing to tell..."  
  
"Then why are you so red?"  
  
"Mr Plushy was my teddy bear."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And that's all."  
  
"Oh come on, Ron, tell them the entire story."  
  
There's nothing to tell. When I was three dad bought him to me and when I was four Fred and Gorge drowned him in the pond near our house."  
  
"They drowned him?" Hermione couldn't believe.  
  
"Yes. They were angry on me for playing with their toy-wands so they tied Mr Plushy to the stone and threw in the water. I didn't talk to them for a year."  
  
"And that's not all. Tell them about your nightmares, bro."  
  
"What nightmares?" cocked his ears Sirius. "Don't say that you had nightmares about that bear?"  
  
"Hey, I was just a kid. And those nightmares were really horrible. Dad even had to take me to wizard psychologist because I couldn't sleep at all."  
  
"But it seems he hadn't helped you. From what Harry said I can guess that you still have these nightmares. Is Mr Plushy still accusing you for his death?"  
  
"Don't say that little teddy-bear came back from dead world and is trying to make you feel guilty for his death? Maybe you even see his ghost? Or do you hear his voice in your head?" laughed Sirius.  
  
"It's not funny at all."  
  
"Well if you would see what I see in my imagination then you wouldn't say that. Just imagine a ghost of a teddy bear rattling the chains and saying in deadly voice: "You are guilty for my early death. If you hadn't played with those toy-wands I would still be alive!! It's all your fault! I will haunt you all your life and you won't find peace anywhere!!" Sirius imitated the situation so realistic that everyone in the room was rocking with laughter. Even Ron couldn't help himself from laughing.  
  
"Stop, Sirius, or we'll explode from too much laughing."  
  
"And you said that it's not funny."  
  
"You win. I lose and take back my words. From this aspect it really is funny."  
  
"I told you, I told you. Tonight, kids, you will learn a very important lesson. Listen carefully - Sirius Black, master of pranks, king of jokes, lord of marauding, also known as Padfoot, is always right. And no exceptions."  
  
"If you say so my dear godfather..."  
  
"You somehow don't seem convinced."  
  
"Oh but I am. You know that I would never lie to you."  
  
"I hope you wouldn't."  
  
"Hey don't start this 'father and son' conversation again! Better, Harry, choose truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you really think that our beloved Sirius Black is always right?"  
  
"You're a traitor, Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, had to do this," Ron grinned. "So the answer is..."  
  
"No offence, Padfoot, but no."  
  
"Then I'll just have to prove it. And trust me I will."  
  
"I don't think so, but you can try if you want. OK, Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hey, no reviews, no fun to write, no fun to write - long or even no updates. R&R folks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *Looks at her dragonbank* Nope, still not mine.  
  
"Dare."  
  
A sly grin appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"Burn all your revision timetables."  
  
"Are you nuts? I spent a whole week drawing them! How can you even think about giving me such a dare?!"  
  
"Simply, Ginny is not the only one who wants to have fun here," grinned Harry. "I know you would never do such a thing so..."  
  
"...you'll have to take off something," finished Ron. "Good going mate!"  
  
Everything Hermione could say while taking off her sweater was "Boys!!"  
  
"Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend at the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not your damn business."  
  
"It IS my business. I'm your brother, remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately you are. But still it's not your damn business so I'm not going to answer you. Now, Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hey, why do you always choose me?"  
  
"To annoy you, dummy. So, truth or dare?"  
  
"Remembering your last dare, I think I'll choose truth."  
  
"Which of the Hogwarts' girls would you want to be your girlfriend? Although we all know that none of them would be willing to," she asked with a smug smile while everyone tried not to laugh very loudly from her last comment.  
  
"Very funny, sis, very funny. I think I'll use your own words. It's not your damn business!" Ron took off his socks and put them next to the shoes.  
  
"Then I should use your words, too. It IS my business. I'm your sister, remember?"  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"If you would know that after a week would come a doomsday, how would you spend the week?"  
  
"Let me think... At first I would do something really horrible to Snape, well at least turn him into a chicken," everyone in the room grinned as though visualizing it, "then I think I would buy everything I could find in Zonko's Joke Shop and have the biggest fun in my life pulling pranks on everyone in Hogsmeade," Sirius made a dreamy face which made everyone laugh. "I would also find Fudge and Malfoy and do something to them. Don't know what yet. And the last thing, I think I would find a nice young girl and marry her."  
  
"You? Marry? Yeah right," Harry laughed.  
  
"What? Is it so unbelievable?"  
  
"Well admit, Sirius, that knowing you it is very hard to believe what you just said."  
  
"It's second time this night that my own godson says that he doesn't believe my words. And you know that I didn't lie about that part where I said I would marry. If had lied this damn box would've set me on fire." Sirius made a triumphant expression.  
  
"I told you that this box is broken," said Ginny.  
  
"Hey is everyone here against me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great, nobody respects this old man anymore."  
  
"Old man? I don't see anyone old in this room," Hermione turned her head to the sides as though looking for someone.  
  
"And you said that everyone was against me. Hermione takes my part," said Sirius looking delighted.  
  
"Hey, don't palter with words. I just thought that if you are an old man then how should we call Dumbledore? Dodderer?"  
  
"You be careful with such words, young lady. Remember that even walls here have ears."  
  
"You know Sirius, you should have considered in becoming a priest. All these preaches about respect and everything..." said Harry and burst out laughing immediately along with everyone in the room.  
  
"Actually after finishing Hogwarts I tried to join muggle seminary, but they refused to accept me," Sirius told them in serious voice. "Maybe that was because when I was asked why I wanted to become a priest I answered that because I like drinking wine and eating. Or they didn't like the questions which I gave them. Who knows," he shrugged.  
  
"What questions?" Ron managed to ask before cracking into laugh again.  
  
"Well, simple ones, really. And that priest whom I talked to really overreacted. What is so bad asking: 'Will I have to wear that skirt all the time?' or 'Will I have my own room so there won't be any difficulties when I would bring a girl with me?' You know I really thought that all these priests are calm people but you don't imagine what hell started after my questions. I was happy to get out alive from there. And it was all their fault that because I was rushing very much some Filibuster Fireworks 'accidentally' fell from my pocket and exploded in their garden. Poor people started making the signs of the cross. I think they weren't used to seeing red and blue stars bouncing around. Strange people. Hey, what are you all laughing at?" Sirius asked as though he just saw that all the students were rolling on the floor red from laughing.  
  
"You.did.not." was all that Hermione managed to say.  
  
"OK, I confess. I didn't really consider in becoming a priest but everything else was real."  
  
"Then why the hell did you go there?"  
  
"Oh, James bet that I won't dare to get into the garden of seminary and blast there some Filibuster Fireworks. You know, it was kind of illegal to do such thing in front of muggles - they don't have fireworks that make stars bounce around."  
  
"But why did you have to pretend that you wanted to become a priest?"  
  
"It just happened accidentally. I went inside of the garden through the gate and one of those future-priests came to me and started chattering something like 'good choice' 'you will be a good priest' 'it's always nice to get a newbie' and before I cold say anything he led me to the other priest, the head of seminary I think, and introduced me as the newbie. And I decided to have some fun," Sirius grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"And after such stories you want us to believe that you will marry one day? You're too wild to marry, my dear godfather."  
  
"I object," interrupted Hermione, "I think that Sirius MUST marry. That's the only way he can settle down."  
  
"Hey, I don't want to settle down!"  
  
"You'll have to. After marriage there would be no stupid bets or pranks against unsuspecting muggles."  
  
"But..." Sirius made a pleading face.  
  
"No buts, Sirius."  
  
"Merlin," laughed Ginny, "you two sound like engaged couple!"  
  
"Ginny, you gave me an idea! If a man wants to marry what does he need?"  
  
"I know, I know," jumped Ron. "He needs a woman!"  
  
"This means that..." Sirius looked expectantly at the others.  
  
"...you need a woman!" realised Hermione.  
  
"Oh I love this girl! So, Hermione, you wanna marry me?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What can I say. R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I just got back to school after being ill for almost two weeks and had to start learning for eight tests (and I can say that it was an easy week!). I need to have a rest.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine I would be rich enough to scratch Hitler from all history course books so that I wouldn't have to use my precious brain learning about it! No offence Hitler fans.  
  
"What?! You really drank too much this night!"  
  
"Does this mean yes?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Name five reasons."  
  
"First - you don't love me..."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"...second - I don't love you..."  
  
"You just don't know that you do."  
  
"...third - you're older than me 20 years..."  
  
"In wizarding world it is nothing."  
  
"...fourth - you're Harry's godfather..."  
  
"Harry doesn't mind, do you?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned you can marry whoever you want," grinned Harry.  
  
"...and fifth - you're my teacher."  
  
"You're finishing school this year."  
  
"Merlin, do you have arguments against everything I say?"  
  
"Let me think... Yes!"  
  
"OK, I give up. You're too smart for me."  
  
"This means you're marrying me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I already told you!" this was starting to get a rise out of Hermione.  
  
"You did not."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Somebody help me! Ginny, please," Hermione shouted exasperated.  
  
"What can I say? It's too funny to listen you two, to stop it now. I say that Sirius is right."  
  
"Thanks, Gin," grinned Sirius.  
  
"Ron? Harry?"  
  
"Don't look at us, Hermione. Ginny is right - it is too funny to stop it," answered Ron.  
  
"Great! My friends left me alone in the battlefield!"  
  
"This means you're marrying me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I already... Oh no, we won't start this again!"  
  
"So you will marry me?"  
  
"No! Why, in the name of Merlin, should I?"  
  
"I was waiting for this question. Simple. I'm handsome, smart, kind, witty and rich," smirked Sirius.  
  
"And you forgot to mention immature, stuck-up, irresponsible clown!"  
  
"It's just a triviality. So it's settled then. We're getting married. Now on with a game. Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Nothing is settled, Sirius! I'm not going to..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Sirius put a silencing charm on her.  
  
"Now while the charm doesn't wear off," and looking to Hermione who was trying to say something and looked very angry he added "it will very soon, so stop sawing the air, let's play. So, Harry, I'm waiting.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"You're the only one that is fully clothed here and it's not fair. I need to think..." a mischievous grin appeared on Sirius' face. "I know!"  
  
"I smell danger..."  
  
"And you should, because I dare you to cut your hair."  
  
"Just that?" Harry looked relieved.  
  
"I mean completely. Bald. And let them grow naturally. No magic in growing them back!"  
  
"Not even growing potion?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Does anyone have a razor here?"  
  
Everyone gaped at Harry open-mouthed.  
  
Ron was the first one to use his mouth in its original usage.  
  
"Do you feel well, mate?"  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Ok, at first you ate a sandwich with worm and now you say that you're going to cut your hair. I wouldn't say anything if you would have agreed to just shorten them, but to cut them completely!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry, what's happening to you?" Hermione finally regained her ability to talk and it seemed that she even forgot to yell at Sirius.  
  
"Calm down everyone," Harry laughed from his friends' expressions. "I do not nuts or something, just want to have some fun. And if you have forgotten, hair tend to grow so I'm not going to stay that way all my life."  
  
"And I think he would look cute that way," Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. So I'm asking one more time, does anyone have a razor?"  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat? Muggle inventions don't work in Hogwarts! It's written in black and white in Hogwarts. A History."  
  
"So what shall we do then?"  
  
"My dear boy, I think you forgot that we are wizards. Which means that we can use magic. I know a suitable spell. So are you sure you want that?"  
  
"Definitely. Just tell me are you sure that it's gonna work?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I get a scare when he says that," mumbled Hermione.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand to Harry and told a spell which didn't leave any hair on his head.  
  
"There you go."  
  
Harry lifted his hands to the head and felt the bare skin.  
  
"Does anyone have a mirror? I want to see how I look."  
  
Ron took a hand mirror that was lying on a table and gave it to Harry. He took the mirror and stared into it with unreadable expression on his face. After about a minute a huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey I look great! What do you think?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: You all know what I'm going to say. Review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know people, reading OotP (and especially the death part) gives a writer's block. Especially hard it becomes to write with humour. But here's another chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't complain about school's food but if I owned HP I would convert school's canteen into pizzeria. Since it is still a simple canteen, then I think I don't own anyone from HP universe.  
  
"You look... bald."  
  
"What a perceptivity, Ron," sneered Hermione.  
  
"It's, how to say, a bit unusual," said Sirius walking around his godson and examining his look. "But you look OK. I think we will just have to get used to how you look."  
  
"You look nice," blushed Ginny (again!), "although your skin needs to see a bit of sun. It's very pale."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll have to lie in sunshine for a couple of days."  
  
"Harry, it's winter. Lying in the sunshine in winter won't help you to get a tan."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot. This means I'll have to wait for summer," shrugged Harry.  
  
"Your hair will grow back until summer and you won't need that anymore, dummy," Ron said.  
  
"And who says that I won't cut it again and again and again...?"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry with fearful expression.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, not at all, my dear Padfoot."  
  
"Forgive me, everyone, I think I just crated a monster."  
  
"Hey, you yourself said that I look OK."  
  
"Since when did you start to believe my every word, young man?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"Who knows... Hey what would you say if I would make a tattoo on the back of my head? It looks very boring now."  
  
Harry was so occupied in examining his head in the pocket-mirror, that he didn't notice how everyone in the room exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Harry, mate, are you sure you feel well?"  
  
"You already asked me this night, Ron, and I said that I do."  
  
"I know. Just thought I should check it once more."  
  
"Yeah, you know, Harry, until now I thought that the tale which said that Voldemort's curse damaged your brain was just, well, a tale. But after this night I might change my mind," Hermione said in concerned voice.  
  
"Relax, guys, and don't pretend you never believed these tales. But if you want so I won't make a tattoo. Let's better get back to the game. So, Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Thanks Merlin not Ginny again. Since you are my best friend I think I shall risk. Dare."  
  
"Take your socks out of the room, I beg you."  
  
"What socks?" Ron didn't understand what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Your socks. The blue ones with embroidered teddy-bears. You know the ones that you took off a while ago."  
  
"Oh these socks!" Ron lifted his socks from his shoes.  
  
"Yes, these. Now please could you be such a good boy and do what I told you?"  
  
"Sure, I'll have to anyway because it's a dare. Just could you tell me at first why are my socks," Ron held them in his stretched hand just a meter from Harry's face, "so special that you want me to take them out of the room?"  
  
"And you ask me that?" Harry asked while moving away from the socks. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but these socks have been lying by my side for about half an hour and well even flies started gathering above them."  
  
"What do you want to say with that?"  
  
"You know, bro, sometimes you can be a complete git. Harry wants to say that your socks have a bad smell!"  
  
"Bad smell doesn't reflect the real horror that my poor nose has endured. I should say that word 'stinks' reflects the situation more clearly!"  
  
"Oh come on mate. It can't be that bad," Ron sniffed his socks and frowned. "OK, it's not the best smell in the world but still..."  
  
"Please, Ron, just take them out of here. I need some air around me!"  
  
"Hey, it isn't that bad. And you're the only one who has a problem with that. Why doesn't everyone else complain about the smell if it's so bad?"  
  
"Because we sit farther from your socks than Harry does. And now, when you lifted them I started to feel the smell too. Be a good boy and take them out of here," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sis, tell something. It can't be that bad" Ron turned his arm with socks towards Ginny.  
  
"Hey, keep it away from me, it really stinks," Ginny backed away while Hermione only laughed from the sight in the room - Ron trying to make Ginny to smell his socks and Ginny moving backwards so that she could spare her nose from such a torture.  
  
"Ron, just give up," Hermione said.  
  
"But..." Ron looked as though trying to think of something to say but failing completely. "You win," and with an offended look ran to the boys' dormitory with socks in his hands followed by laughter. When he came back the laughter hadn't stopped.  
  
"Oh, stop laughing everyone, it's not funny at all."  
  
"Oh it is, you just don't see this situation the way we see it," Harry said. "OK, it's your turn. Choose a person."  
  
"Let me think, who of you should I choose?" Ron surveyed his friends. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Now, everyone, go and click on the review button and write me some nice words, OK? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: CaNaDiAn CuTiE1 – I was planning something like that in the future. Hermione has too many clothes on her to do that now *grin* And here is chappie 7.  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, so don't sue me.  
  
"Truth."  
  
An evil grin appeared on Ron's face.  
  
"Which of the male teachers is the most shag worth?"  
  
Everyone looked to Ron not believing that what they just heard was true.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what in the name of Merlin are you thinking giving me such questions?!"  
  
"Don't you like it? I think it's a very normal question," the redhead said in mock surprised tone.  
  
"Normal question?! You call it a normal question?! Asking me such thing is normal to you?! Ronald Weasley I'm surprised at you, I never thought that you would ask me such stupid questions."  
  
"You know, Ron, she is right. It's really a stupid question, 'cause we all know the answer," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah? I don't think either of you can read my mind."  
  
"Maybe we can't but there is also no need to do that."  
  
"Oh yes there is. You can't know my answer without it!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you... You're starting this again!"  
  
"No, you started it!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I... Don't start this game!"  
  
"What game?" Sirius asked acting surprised.  
  
"Yes-No game!" Hermione drew a deep breath trying to get a rip on herself. "OK, so where did we finish?"  
  
"Mind reading," prompted Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. So, mister Smart Guy," she addressed Sirius, "what do you think my answer would be?"  
  
"Oh but it's just obvious!"  
  
"Well I don't think so. Would you like to enlighten me?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius, we're curious too," said Ron.  
  
"Sure. The answer is sitting in this room. It's me!"  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You. You think very high about yourself."  
  
"Of course I do. It's me after all! And by the way, I still think that what I said is true. And I don't think you would dare to deny that."  
  
"But trust me I will!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then who are you going to choose? I don't see any more suitable teachers here in Hogwarts. Well of course there is Flitwick, Snape, Binns and others but I don't think you have such a bad, or better to say horrible, taste."  
  
"Wait a minute, and who said anything about Hogwarts? Ron asked about male teacher, but he didn't say that he must be from Hogwarts. So this means that I can choose a teacher from my muggle school."  
  
"But I had in mind Hogwarts!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Then next time ask more accurately."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair, Ron."  
  
"So, Hermione, if you say that it's not me, then what teacher do you have in your mind?"  
  
"I don't think you should care. It's not your business, to say the truth."  
  
"Oh it is our business. If you forgot you chose truth and now you must answer the question," said Ginny.  
  
"You're wrong. I can take off something and then I won't have to answer. And," Hermione started taking of her socks, "that is exactly what I'm doing now." Then she lifted her socks to her nose and sniffed them.  
  
"What are you doing, 'Mione?" asked Harry surprised at her actions.  
  
"Making sure that it doesn't smell very bad." Hermione put her socks on her shoes. "We already saw that you have a very sensitive nose. Didn't want to torture it," she grinned.  
  
"That's the real friend," laughed Harry.  
  
"You know, darling, by taking off your socks you only convinced me that there is no more shag worth teacher than me. Even from your muggle school," said Sirius.  
  
"First, I'm not your darling. Second - why do you think so, Smart Guy?"  
  
"It's very obvious. If there would be someone you would have told us because there is no need to hide it from us and to risk getting naked this night."  
  
"Maybe you are right, and maybe wrong, but I don't understand why you are complaining. I don't think it would be so horrible if I would get naked, now would it?"  
  
"Of course not but I would better leave this for the time we will be alone, don't want others to stare at my future wife – naked."  
  
"I already told you that I'm not marrying you!"  
  
"Oh but I'm sure you will change your mind soon."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Here they go again," Ginny whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
Harry conjured three popcorn packs and started eating them with two redheads.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"We need coke," stated Ron.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Here," Harry conjured some bottles of coke.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"What do you think, how long are they going to argue?" asked Ginny  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Not more than two minutes, Hermione will soon shut him up," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"I give them five. She seems to have forgotten other words than 'no I won't'," said Ginny.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"I think they will argue for at least ten," guessed Ron.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Let's bet? For one galleon."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"OK," agreed the redheads.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
*Four minutes later*  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Hey I'm out of popcorns," complained Ginny.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Here, take this," Harry conjured another pack.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Do you think they forgot that we are here also?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Definitely yes. Now I think that you will win."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Hey I still have chances!" said Ginny.  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"I'm out of coke," complained Ron.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"There's one bottle behind your back," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"That's enough!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I won!" jumped Ron.  
  
"What?" Sirius and Hermione looked at him not understanding and then noticed empty popcorn's packs and coke bottles on the ground. They exchanged confused looks. Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" inquired Sirius.  
  
"You! Watching you arguing is more interesting than cinema," laughed Harry.  
  
"Nice couple, aren't we?"  
  
"No we're not!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Here they go again..." said Ron. "So, where are my galleons?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: You know what you have to do. Click the review button. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I owe you an apology. Ok, a huuuuge apology. I don't usually say it so listen carefully - I'm soooooooooooory. Now go reading :-].  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine... yet. But I'm planning to take over the world so they will be mine. Sooner or later they will be...  
  
So after another five minutes of Sirius' and Hermione's arguing (and I have to admit that Sirius won) the gang finally got back to the game.  
  
"Now, Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione asked  
  
"Truth."  
  
"OK, tell me exactly what you think about Malfoy?"  
  
"That's an easy one. He is an insufferable, swollen-headed, arrogant, pesky git."  
  
All guys started applauding to Ginny's words.  
  
"Well said, sis."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. Now who should I choose..."  
  
"Don't be so quick, Gin. I think you are not finished," smiled Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione what do you mean saying she's not finished yet?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"She did answer what you asked," added Harry.  
  
"I don't think so. She said what she thought about his, how to say... personality, but didn't say anything about his looks."  
  
"You can't be serious..." Ginny had an alarmed look on her face.  
  
"But I am," Hermione's smile widened.  
  
"What's so bad with this question?" didn't understand Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, right Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious..."  
  
"Don't repeat yourself, sis, and answer the question. Just tell that he is ugly and you'll be over with it."  
  
"Just don't forget, that we have this thing here," Hermione pointed to the black box (remember it guys?). "So I don't think you want to lie."  
  
"And I thought you are my friend... Let's get over with it. Ithinkmalfoyhasagreatbodyandhiseyeswouldmakeeverygirlmelt."  
  
"We didn't understand what you said," chirped Hermione.  
  
"I think Malfoy has a great body and his eyes would make every girl melt. Now, you're happy?"  
  
"I think I am hallucinating. Harry, did you hear what I heard?" Ron asked horrified.  
  
"It has to be a mass hallucination because I heard it too. Sirius, tell me we're just hearing things that were never said."  
  
"I wish it was true but I'm afraid we're not dreaming, but I have to say that this box is really broken. The undeniable lie was said in this room and it didn't react," said Sirius as horrified as the two guys.  
  
"It was no lie, guys. Ginny said what she and, to say the truth, many other Hogwarts' girls think," said Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious. He is a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" Harry was almost shouting now.  
  
"He may be an insufferable, swollen-headed, arrogant, pesky git, as Ginny said before, but he's still a guy. And a good looking one I must admit," said Hermione.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I am hearing this... These girls have gone out of their mind," stated Sirius.  
  
"OK, forget I said that, guys. Let's better play. Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. And it's unforgettable."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now I dare you to, let me think... Find Moaning Myrtle and confess her undying love."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it is short but I thought it is better than nothing. I promise I'll try to upload next chapter faster than this one. Oh and don't forget to review!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this computer... Well ok, even this computer isn't mine... I own nothing, happy?  
  
"Moaning Myrtle? The Moaning Myrtle that haunts one of first floor girls' bathroom?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "You do realize that I will never have peace after that? She won't leave me in peace."  
  
"Yes I'm aware of this," answered Ginny.  
  
"And that she may start haunting boys' bathroom wanting to be near me."  
  
"I think someone in here thinks too well about himself," laughed Sirius. "Why do you think that she will be happy to hear your love confession? I think that she'll laugh at you, get really mad or run (maybe it should be float) away screaming."  
  
"You want to bet that she won't do either of these?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Clothes of course. If you win – I'll take off something, if I win – you do. What do you say?"  
  
"I say that we're going to see some flesh soon."  
  
"Just don't expect that it'll be mine because I will definitely win."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to say this but she's right, my dear Padfoot. You really don't have a chance to win. Moaning Myrtle won't resist my charm."  
  
"We'll see, Harry, we'll see. If we're talking about the ghost I think we are talking about then you don't stand a chance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have patience, my boy. If you want to know what I'm talking about then we better get going because quite a long way is waiting for us."  
  
"If I remember well we're not allowed to wander the corridors at night, even this night. If anyone will catch us we'll get into huge problem," warned Ginny.  
  
"Nobody's going to catch us. Everyone is celebrating, even Filch, so get your butts from the ground and let's go."  
  
Sirius got up from his place on the ground and offered his hand to Hermione to help her get up which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Hey, and who's going to help me to get up?" inquired Ginny noticing Sirius' action.  
  
"Here," Harry extended his hand and helped her to her feet. "Sirius, please don't be such a gentleman or you'll spoil these girls."  
  
"Don't listen to him, he and that redhead especially," Hermione pointed to Ron ("What did I do now?"), "really need to learn good manners."  
  
"It's too late, mate, they're already spoiled," sighed Ron.  
  
"Oh shut up, bro, and let's go."  
  
"Can we at least put our shoes on?" asked Ron.  
  
"No way, everything you took off will stay right there where they are now," answered Sirius.  
  
"It's easy for you to say that. You at least have your socks on while my and Ron's feet are completely bare," complained Hermione pointing to her feet.  
  
"Oh stop whining we're not going to wander the corridors for long and I'll be more than happy to warm your feet after that," grinned Sirius at Hermione and still holding her hand in his dragged her through the portrait hole before she could say anything. Everyone, including a dissatisfied Ron ("And who is going to warm my feet?"), followed them to the corridors.  
  
After not more than ten minutes the group was already standing at the entrance to the first floor girls' bathroom.  
  
"Well Harry, after you," Sirius opened the doors to the bathroom and held them for Harry and everyone else to come in.  
  
"Myrtle? Are you here?" called Harry but there was no answer only crying in one of the stalls could be heard. Harry went closer to that stall "Er, I just came to tell you that I love you?" he said, suddenly not very certain if he really wanted to do what he was doing.  
  
The crying in the stall dropped and Myrtle's translucent face appeared from behind the door.  
  
"What did you..." she didn't even finish the sentence when her eyes suddenly widened in horror and with a loud scream she disappeared in the closet with a loud 'splash'. The entire bathroom became silent as everyone stood dumbfounded in their places. Everyone except Sirius who suddenly erupted with laugher.  
  
"I just knew it, she hasn't changed at all!" he managed to stutter between fits of laugher.  
  
"OK, what should we all know that we still don't, Padfoot?" asked Harry, "Why did she react as though I have grown two heads?"  
  
"Two heads? Not at all! One head was enough for her. I think she would have died for the second time if you would've had two heads like the one that is on your shoulders right now."  
  
"And could you please explain us why is that?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he's not that gruesome to scare a girl like that," added Ron.  
  
"Oh trust me, for her he is the most gruesome guy in this whole school."  
  
"But she never had run from him like that. So what has changed now?" didn't understand Ginny.  
  
"Don't you really notice what has changed since Moaning Myrtle last saw Harry? I never thought that you could be so blind."  
  
The kids exchanged baffled glances.  
  
"He is the same," said Hermione, "the only thing that has changed is his hair."  
  
"Exactly! That's why I love this girl; she's smarter than all of you together."  
  
"But what does it all have to do with my hair?" still couldn't understand Harry.  
  
"Well, Moaning Myrtle is afraid of bald guys," grinned Sirius, "and you are bald to say the truth."  
  
"Scared of bald guys? I have never heard about such thing before. Why is she sacred of bald guys?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well that's another story involving The Marauders. One of our most stupid pranks I have to admit, but still a wonderful one."  
  
"Are you going to tell us that story or we're going to stand here forever?"  
  
"Let's better get back to the common room until this nice lady here," Sirius pointed to Hermione "didn't freeze to death. There I will tell you everything about Moaning Myrtle's fear."  
  
"Good idea, I'm really freezing here," said Hermione. "I just can't wait until we get back to the common room and I'll be able to cover myself with something."  
  
"I think your dram won't come true. You will not cover yourself with something but rather take off something. You lost our bet!"  
  
"Merlin's beard, what did I do to deserve this?" asked Hermione as everyone headed to the bathroom door laughing. Their laughing soon faded when Ron opened the door to reveal professor McGonagall standing there with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Would you like to explain me what you are doing here at such time of the night?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Time for explanations. I know you don't really care but I was really busy with my school work (did I mention it's my OWL year? *grin*) as well as going to the doctors who FINALLY managed to find the cause of my coughing. Then of course I should mention being in hospital and an operation which was said to stop my coughing. It didn't really help *cough* Oh well, they say it needs time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except two used tickets to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
  
"Would you like to explain me what you are doing here at such time of the night?"  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here, Minerva. Has the teachers' celebration ended already?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Sirius. I asked what you are all doing here."  
  
"We... we thought th-that we heard something in the ha-halls and went to ch- check," stuttered Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the stupid explanation of the redhead.  
  
"Maybe you thought that you heard a burglar, Mr Weasley?" Everyone except Ron, who turned bright red, snickered at that. "And it just so happened that you all stepped through the portrait hole and suddenly appeared in the other end of the castle, not to mention in the girls' bathroom?"  
  
"You never know what may happen in this castle, can you Minerva?" smiled Sirius.  
  
"I suggest you to wipe that charming smile of yours off of your face; you know that it lost its affect during the first month of you first year here at Hogwarts."  
  
"But it did work at first."  
  
"Just until your twentieth detention. But let's not get into memories, shall we? I am still waiting for your explanation. And," McGonagall finally noticed their bare feet "where are your shoes?"  
  
"Would you believe if we said that it somehow disappeared, professor?" asked Harry in a hopeful voice stepping from behind Sirius. And doing that was a bad idea.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin happened to your hair, Mr Potter?!" Harry was opening his mouth to answer but McGonagall stopped him: "Better don't answer; I'm sure you'd say that a blast-ended skrewt ate it." Again everyone snickered at professor's words but the snickering soon faded from the stern look of McGonagall.  
  
"Er... so we will just go, professor," carefully tried her luck Hermione.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow, Minerva, and Happy New Year," Sirius and the kids turned to leave but were stopped by McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Back to the common room. We thought you didn't want us wandering in the halls so..." explained Sirius.  
  
"Oh yes, there won't be any more walking in the corridors this night, but," professor looked at each one of them sternly, "your little party is over also. This means that kids will go to sleep to their dorms and you, Sirius, to yours which if I remember well is in the opposite direction."  
  
"But Minerva..."  
  
"No buts, Sirius. And since I can't trust you, I myself will accompany you to your room and make sure that you will stay there for the rest of the night." Sirius groaned but didn't dare to object so he silently followed McGonagall while the kids went to the opposite direction after saying their good nights.  
  
_After some time in the Gryffindor's common room_  
  
The kids stepped into the common room through the portrait hole looking grim.  
  
"That bloody McGonagall just had to ruin all the fun!" shouted dissatisfied Ron flopping down to the armchair near the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks Merlin she didn't deduct points from Gryffindor," Hermione seated herself on the ground in front of the fireplace, her legs stretched out to the flames, after that little walk she could hardly feel her legs at all.  
  
"Even she isn't that cruel. It's New Year after all!" Ginny lay down on the sofa. "What do you think she had planned saying that she will make sure that Sirius stays in his room for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Lock him maybe?" suggested Harry.  
  
"I say she's staying with him for the night," said Ron and was greeted by a cushion being slammed to his face by Ginny. "What was that for?"  
  
"For sick thoughts. Just try to imagine them... in bed, ew."  
  
"Who said anything about bed? I was thinking about them seated in Sirius' kitchen with two cups of coffee talking about old times. That's your thoughts that are sick, not mine," grinned Ron and had another encounter with a cushion for his words.  
  
"What do you all think about going to sleep? It's no use continuing the game without Sirius," suggested Harry.  
  
"Yeah, the whole fun is gone without him. No more his and Hermione's bickering."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" said Hermione from her place on the ground, trying hard to sound offended but failing miserably. "You do whatever you want but I'm staying right here. I wouldn't move from the fireplace even if a madman fell from it," as soon as the words left her lips, there was a soft whoosh and a figure of a man fell from the fireplace directly onto Hermione pressing her to the ground. "I didn't mean literally!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," came Sirius' voice (of course you understood that the man from the fireplace was Sirius, didn't you?). "I have a bad habit to fall from the fireplace, not step from it like normal people." He then lifted himself a little bit and noticed who was underneath him. "However, maybe it's not that bad habit after all, I could even get used to such fallings," Ron and Ginny laughed at that comment.  
  
"Better don't. And could you please get off of me?"  
  
"What, you don't like this position?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just that you're heavy."  
  
"Oh sorry," Sirius rolled from Hermione to the ground and sat up. "Hey Harry, bring me Marauders map."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I want to see what McGonagall is doing."  
  
"Ok, I'll get it." Harry ran to his dorm and soon came out of it with a map in his hand. Sirius took it from his godson, touched it with his wand and said:  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He then started looking for a dot with McGonagall's name above while others settled themselves comfortable on the sofa or in armchairs.  
  
"What shall we do now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Run, and fast," answered Sirius.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because McGonagall is just a few steps from the portrait hole and I think she is going to check on you, guys."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: PoA was bloody brilliant. If you haven't seen it yet then what are you waiting for??? 


End file.
